Undergrads
by Hiro86
Summary: Al voltearme, veo que corre hacia mí una hermosa chica delgada, de cabellera castaña y de curvas pronunciadas, de esas que uno jamás imagina ver en la vida real, solo en revistas o televisión.


**Undergrads**

_Capítulo uno_

Cambio el ratón de mi mano por una taza de café y tomo un buen sorbo, eso me ayudará a seguir trabajando en este ensayo. Ya son las 02:45 de la madrugada y aún no logro terminarlo. Joe, mi compañero de cuarto, tampoco duerme ya que aún no memoriza del todo la información del libro de anatomía humana que tiene en sus manos. Ya está en 4º de medicina y lo más seguro es que con lo que sabe saque una excelente calificación, como siempre, solo que ese chico no se conforma con nada.

–¿Cómo vas como el libro? –le pregunto, a modo de excusa para poder despejar mi mente de este informe que debo exponer mañana. Ha sido una semana de locos en la universidad, todos con exámenes, disertaciones y evaluaciones de diversa índole y claro, para nosotros no es la excepción.

–Bien, creo que en unos minutos más descansaré –me dice dejando el libo de lado, el cual ha leído por lo menos 3 veces, junto con otra serie de apuntes y anotaciones en clase. Joe se toma muy en serio el estudio –¿aún te falta mucho, Koushiro?

–Creo que estaré aquí un par de horas más –le respondo estirándome un poco, he estado sentado frente a mi laptop por 5 horas seguidas y mis ojos ya comienzan a cansarse, sin mencionar la hora, por lo que decido tomar otro sorbo de café, el ultimo, ya que mi taza quedó vacía luego de beber, por lo que me paro a prepararme una nueva taza, la 5º de esta noche.

–Así es la vida del estudiante universitario –me dice acomodando sus gafas, mientras espero a que hierba el agua –auque hay algunos que al parecer no comparten ese pensamiento. –Joe tenía razón, como siempre. La vida a veces puede parecer injusta. Mientras Joe y yo nos desvelamos para aprobar nuestras materias, en estos momentos los miembros del equipo de football americano de la universidad de Odaiba se encontraban celebrando su victoria ante la universidad de Tokio, seguramente tomando cerveza en algún lugar del campus junto a las chicas del equipo de porristas y más gente popular de la universidad y como es de suponer, a Joe y a mi jamás nos invitan. Nosotros ocupamos nuestro tiempo estudiando y haciendo trabajos y en los momentos de ocio jamás pensaríamos en unirnos a las fiestas de los "chicos populares", en cambio disfrutamos de leer mangas, cómics, jugar juegos en línea y todas esas cosas que los demás consideran "raras".

–Por suerte mañana es viernes y podremos tomarnos un descanso – le digo mientras vierto el agua caliente en mi tazón –así por fin podremos probar la nueva expansión de WOW.

–Hoy –dice mientras cambia la pagina de su libro –hoy es viernes, recuerda que ya es de madrugada. –como siempre mi amigo poniendo su cuota de exactitud.

Luego de conversar por un rato, Joe decide dormir y dejarme terminar mi ensayo que debo entregar en poco más de 4 horas. Esta será otra noche en vela.

––

–¿Me traes otra cerveza, Mimi? –me dice alzando su vaso vacío.

–Como ordene su majestad –digo sarcásticamente.

El gran juego había terminado hace ya varias horas, con la victoria a nuestro favor justo en el último segundo, y como era de suponer, Taichi Yagami, mariscal de campo, estrella del equipo y mi novio, fue el autor de la anotación que nos dio el triunfo, por lo que se supone que esta noche debo ser bueno con el, aunque ayer hayamos tenido una discusión. En fin, es mi novio y lo quiero, por lo que camino hacia donde se encuentra la cerveza.

–Excelente jugada la de Taichi, ¿no? –me dice un tipo que nunca en mi vida había visto, al cual solo le respondo moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo, a estas alturas lo menos que quiero es conversar con tipos ebrios que idolatran a mi novio. Se supone que mañana debo presentar un informe para mi clase de gestión de la comunicación social y ni siquiera he empezado. Entre las prácticas del equipo de porristas y el tiempo que le dedico a Taichi, no me queda tiempo para mis deberes académicos.

Al llegar al lugar donde tienen los autos formando una barricada y donde se encuentran los barriles de cerveza, veo como chicos y chicas se embriagan y hacen tonterías como escalar árboles, para luego caer encima de sus amigos o desvestirse sin razón y correr como locos. Esa imagen podría perturbar a algunos, pero a mi no, he visto cosas peores en este tipo de fiestas, así que se podría decir que estoy acostumbrada, aunque la verdad es que me desagrada este ambiente.

–¿Te sirvo? –me dice una chica pelirroja, vestida de jeans y una casaca verde oscuro, que no logro distinguir bien entre la oscuridad. Algunas veces se me acercan chicas en fiestas como estas buscando algo más que conversar y les digo que no me interesa "jugar" con mujeres y que además ya tengo novio, cosa que me disponía de hacer en este instante, hasta que logro ver de quien se trata.

–¡Sora!, ¿qué haces aquí? –la abraso efusivamente, nunca pensé que me encontraría con alguien agradable esta noche y que me la pasaría escuchando lo maravilloso que es Taichi y que el equipo de football no sería nadasen el –pensé que no te gustaban esta clase de celebraciones, y menos a estas horas.

–Así es –se encoje de hombros, Sora siempre ha sido una chica tranquila, o por lo menos eso me dice Taichi cuando me platica de ella –solo que Yamato quería venir, tu sabes, a felicitar a su amigo. –Yamato es el novio de Sora y mejor amigo de Taichi desde el jardín de niños, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasan discutiendo, y es ahí donde Sora debe separarlos. Los 3 siempre han sido muy cercanos ya que cursaron juntos la secundaria, incluso Taichi me comentó que hubo un tiempo donde estuvo enamorado de Sora, solo que nunca se lo dijo y fue Yamato quien se quedo con ella, en cambio yo solo conocí a Taichi el año pasado, cuando entre a la universidad.

–¿Y no es un poco tarde para venir? –le digo mientras le paso el vaso vacío, aceptando su ofrecimiento.

–Si, solo que Yamato tubo un concierto y vinimos luego de eso. –El novio de mi amiga es un excelente guitarrista y un muy buen cantante, por lo que siempre toca junto a su banda en muchos conciertos, por lo que es uno de los más populares de la universidad, junto con Taichi.

Al llenar mi vaso, me acompaña hacia donde se encuentra Taichi, quien ya se encontraba platicando animadamente con Yamato.

––

Corro por todo el campus para no llegar tarde a mi clase de sistemas operativos avanzados, por la cual estuve toda la noche despierto terminando mi presentación, por lo que, naturalmente, me quedé dormido. Solo tengo 15 minutos para llegar a tiempo ya que soy el primero en exponer, además que muero de sueño ya que, para colmo, no alcance a tomar mi acostumbrado café matutino que me ayuda a sobrellevar el día, por lo que luego de mi exposición, correré por uno bien cargado, aunque bueno, gracias a Dios ya es viernes y luego de esto podré descansar y hacer algo divertido, hace mucho que no juego Halo 3 con Joe.

–¡Hey, tu, el pelirrojo! –escucho tras mío, por lo que deduzco que me llaman a mi, además que aluden a mi color de cabello. Al voltearme, veo que corre hacia mí una hermosa chica delgada, de cabellera castaña y de curvas pronunciadas, de esas que uno jamás imagina ver en la vida real, solo en revistas o televisión –se te callo esto –me dice en un tono tranquilo y sereno mientras me entrega unas hojas, que al ver de que se trataba, palidezco y casi me desmayo.

–¡Si son mis gráficos! –me digo a mi mismo algo alterado. Sin ellos no podría haber expuesto y todo mi trabajo habría sido para nada. Pensar en aquella posibilidad me dio terror, aunque luego me sentí aliviado al tenerlos en mis manos nuevamente –muchas gracias, en verdad me salvaste la vida.

–No hay problema –dice acomodando su cabello que se había alborotado tras correr tras de mi. Aquella chica es realmente hermosa, muy pocas veces una chica así me ha hablado y mucho menos hecho un favor tan grande como este. Mi fuerte nunca han sido las habilidades sociales, por lo que fue un alivio tener de compañero de habitación a Joe, ya que el es igual a mí en ese sentido –si me disculpas, debo irme. –Luego de esas palabras, aquella chica se marcha en algún rumbo desconocido para mí, aunque seguramente estudia en esta universidad, ya que nadie ajeno al campus estaría dando vueltas antes de las 08:00 AM, lo que me recuerda que estoy atrasado.

––

Luego de la fiesta de anoche, ya no me quedan energías para nada, aún así, decido ir a mi clase de gestión de la comunicación social, para así tratar de conversen a mi profesor de que me de un nuevo plazo de entrega para el trabajo que jamás comencé. Peino un poco mi cabello y me cambio de ropa, ya que aun traigo la que usé anoche, para luego caminar hacia el aula. Miro de reojo la cama vacía de mi compañera de cuarto, eguramente pasó la noche con uno de los jugadores de football.

Mientras camino rumbo a mi clase, veo como a un chico se le caen unos papeles de la carpeta que trae en sus manos y que, por ir corriendo, no lo nota. Me detengo por unos segundos, "mi buena acción del día", me digo y decido recoger aquellas hojas y dárselas al muchacho, quien sabe, quizá las necesite.

–Disculpa, se te callo… ammm… -noto que ya esta muy lejos para que me oiga, por lo que decido correr tras el, cosa rara en mi, yo, Mimi corriendo tras un extraño, quien lo diría –¡Hey, tu, el pelirrojo! –grito, llamando por fin su atención. Me acerco a el y estiro mi mano entregándole sus papeles –Se te callo esto –le digo con una sonrisa y por la expresión que pone al verme, imaginando que nunca ha hablado con una chica tan linda como yo.

–¡Si son mis gráficos! –exclama, como si le hubiera devuelto una billetera con US$1.000, son solo un par de hojas sin importancia –muchas gracias, en verdad me salvaste la vida – me dice algo alterado, al parecer esos famosos gráficos si eran importantes para el, por lo que me alegré de haberlo ayudado, no es habitual en mi hacer este tipo de cosas y menos por extraños.

–No hay problema –le digo con indiferencia, más que mal soy Mimi Tachikawa, la novia del mariscal de campo de la universidad, detalles como estos no me deberían importar ni hacerme sentir útil y necesaria, aunque lo hacen –si me disculpas, debo irme –termino de decir, me doy media vuelta y sigo caminando hacia a mi clase, donde deberé usar todas mis armas para convencer al profesor.

Luego de que la clase acabara y todos mis compañeros se retiraran, me dirijo a hablar con el profesor, el cual se encontraba algo disgustado por el hecho de que fui la única que no entrego el informe.

–¿Cuál es su excusa esta vez, señorita Tachikawa? –me dice mirando fijamente a mis ojos, en señal de reproche, aunque luego su vista se desvía levemente hacia abajo, ya que estoy en una posición algo sugerente y mi escote no es nada discreto, lo cual es a propósito, cualquier ayuda sirve en estos casos.

–Lo que ocurre es que he tenido una semana muy atareada –le digo abriendo sutilmente mi escote, lo que parece gustarle a mi profesor, y como no, es hombre y todos ellos disfrutan de este tipo de paisaje –usted sabe que estamos en plena temporada de football y el equipo de porristas ha tenido muchos ensayos, ¿Dónde quedo su espíritu deportivo? Todos debemos apoyar al equipo.

–Entiendo eso –tose un poco, fingiendo que no ha depositado su vista en mis senos –solo que esa no es excusa para no cumplir con sus deberes académicos.

–Pero profesor –le digo con un sensual tono de voz –podemos llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo, ¿no? –esa frase causa que un poco de sudor brote de su rostro, al parecer lo tenia en una situación algo complicada.

–Este bien, señorita Tachikawa –dice por fin el profesor –tiene hasta la próxima semana para entregarme su informe, pero que no se vuelva a repetir –victoria, proclamo hacia mis adentros, nuevamente Mimi lo ha conseguido.

–¡Muchas gracias, profesor! –lo abrazo mientras el esta sentado, apretando mi pecho contra su hombro, mi táctica de chica frágil y sensual jamás me ha fallado, siempre terminan dándome plazos extras o subiendo mis calificaciones, aunque claro, solo funciona en las materias con profesores hombres, para las profesoras utilizo la táctica de "mi novio es un idiota" y un poco de lagrimas, nunca falla.

Luego de mi corta reunión con mi profesor, me dispongo a visitar a Sora en su facultad.

––

–¿Así que no tuviste problemas? –pregunta Joe, al comentarle como me había ido en mi exposición de la mañana, la cual transcurrió sin inconvenientes gracias a aquella chica que evito un desastre al recoger mis gráficos –¡eso es excelente, Koushiro!

–Así es, Joe –con a mi amigo nos encontramos jugando Halo 3 en nuestra habitación, junto con Miyako Inoue, la nueva integrante de nuestro grupo, una chica de anteojos y cabellera lila, quien entró a ingeniería informática este año, por lo que a veces la ayudo, aunque a decir verdad ella es muy lista y no hago más que guiarla en pequeños detalles. –No tuve problemas, creo que tendré una buena calificación.

–¿Crees? –pregunta Miyako mientras aprieta los botones del control de la x-box –¡estoy segura de que tendrás la calificación máxima! –exclama, mientras dispara con fervor a los enemigos en la pantalla. Este año decidí hacer ayudantía a los cursos inferiores, fue ahí donde la conocí.

–Concuerdo con Inoue –comenta Joe, quien no despega la vista de la pantalla mientras maneja su personaje –siempre te va excelente, además trabajaste muy duro anoche –eso era cierto, por lo general me va bien en mis evaluaciones, por lo que los maestros, desde el primer año, ya me catalogaron como genio, titulo que me halaga, aunque es un poco embarazoso, nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de la atención.

–Hace mucho que no jugábamos, ¿verdad, Joe? –le comento al tiempo que juego –necesitaba relajarme con algún juego.

–Es verdad –dice con serenidad –desde hace algunas semanas que ya no jugábamos, por lo que debemos aprovechar nuestro tiempo libre.

–Ustedes 2 son muy serios –reprocha Miyako –deberían salir más a menudo, divertirse en alguna fiesta, quizá –ante aquel comentario, tanto Joe como yo nos pusimos un poco rojos. Miyako siempre sacaba estos temas a colación, intentándonos llevar a fiestas y reuniones sociales argumentando que sus 2 mejores amigos deberían acompañarla y protegerla de chicos con oscuras intenciones, aunque claro, jamás hemos aceptado.

–Sabes que las reuniones sociales no son lo nuestro, Inoue, es como pedirles a "ellos" que fuesen a un Anime Expo –explica Joe.

–Tienes razón, Joe –río un poco ante la comparación, aunque me hizo mucho sentido –nunca veremos a Taichi Yagami en un sitio como este.

–Quizá estén en lo cierto –piensa un poco la chica –aunque eso no quiere decir que no puedan ir a una fiesta de vez en cuando, nadie los obliga a beber, ¡y hasta quizá lo pasen de maravilla! –defiende con entusiasmo su tesis.

–Algún día, Miyako, algún día –le digo, zafándome un poco del tema. No es que detestara por completo la posibilidad de ir a una fiesta, es más, a veces he pensado seriamente en que seria divertido, es solo que se que no encajare en un entorno como ese en el cual todos estarán hablando de en football, autos alcohol y cosas que no son de mi interés.

–No le mientas a Inoue, Koushiro –reclama Joe con firmeza –sabes perfectamente que somos incapaces de ir a una fiesta –Si tengo mis dudas a veces, Joe es quien las disipa, el repudia por completo a los que desperdician sus vidas en esas banalidades cuando deberían estar dedicados a sus estudios.

–Koushiro tiene esperanzas, pero tu Joe, creo que ya te perdimos –ríe un poco.

–No necesito fiestas –reclama mi amigo –me la paso genial con ustedes jugando Halo y cualquier otro juego.

–Ya no discutan chicos, y concéntrense en el juego –les digo. Algunas veces tengo que parar sus discusiones que siempre terminan en nada, aunque se que Miyako lo hace solo para molestar a Joe. Esa chica es un poco rara.

Luego de que Miyako se fuera a su habitación para alistarse para una fiesta que dará la facultad de ingeniería, decido ir a comprar un capuchino, por lo que dejo a Joe jugando. Ya son las 19:30 y muchos de los estudiantes se dirigen a alguna fiesta, al igual que Miyako. Fuera del campus hay muchas discotecas y bares a los que los estudiantes frecuentan ir, y claro, mi amiga nos ha invitado muchas veces, obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta.

A mitad de camino de la cafetería, veo a alguien sentado en la oscuridad de la entrada de la facultad de periodismo, al parecer lloraba por alguna razón. Quería desviarme para no tener que pasar por ahí, solo que seria algo entupido, la cafetería queda justo por ese camino, así que decido seguir derecho. "Espero que no me vea", pienso mientras me aproximo a aquella persona, que poco a poco me doy cuenta es una chica, al parecer castaña y con la misma ropa que la de esta mañana ¿Será la misma? Al seguir mi camino, la chica nota mi presencia.

–Taichi, ¿eres tú? –pregunta levantando la vista y, al ver que a quien llama no estaba frente a ella, su expresión de alegría cambia a decepción.

* * *

_Dedicado a mi amiga Catita (_Sybilla's song_), que te recuperes pronto de tu cortocircuito!_

_El nombre Undergrads viene de una serie de _**[Adult Swim]**_, si tienen la oportunidad, veanla n_n  
_


End file.
